


Polly Wants A...Burger?

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Paperwork, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Gotcha, Hawkeye! [Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. Drabble, AU, complete.]





	Polly Wants A...Burger?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> This drabble fills the “Mind Control/Brainwashing” square on my card for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. Not beta-read.

"I'm sorry, he's been mind-controlled into doing _what_?"  
  
"Agreeing with everything I say."  
  
Clint eyed Steve, then Tony.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
Tony sighed.  
  
"Wow, I sure hate the Dodgers."  
  
"Oh yeah, they're the worst! Do they even know what baseball is?"  
  
"So, I'll call Strange, you keep an eye on my parrot here."  
  
Clint waited until Tony was gone.  
  
"Okay. You win. I'll do the stupid after-mission paperwork. Please tell Stark you're just messing with him."  
  
"Hah! I knew it! You owe me a burger, Steve!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Tony smirked around the door frame.  
  
"I know all your weaknesses."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the title barely makes sense but I couldn't think of a better one for the life of me. *shrugs* Comments make me happier than burgers!
> 
> (To me, this isn't really "Tony-centric" enough to be a proper fill for TSB but I've chosen to post it/share it in the collection anyway, for completeness' sake.)
> 
> My master post for this round of Tony Stark Bingo can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.dreamwidth.org/6404.html.


End file.
